Nothing That Had Turned Into Something
by Regina Locksley Mills
Summary: Set three years after May 2012. Quinn and Will meet again at Brittany and Santana's engagement party and sleep together. She ends up pregnant and this is their story. Rated M for later chapters. :


This is my first Quill fic and my first multi-chap fic in a while. Reviews are welcome. Second chapter should be up soon!

-Marisa

* * *

><p>It all started out with Brittany and Santana's engagement party. She had been rooting for those two to be together for the majority of her high school career. If only he hadn't been invited. If he hadn't been invited she wouldn't be sitting her, crying her eyes out over the positive pregnancy tests that lay scattered on her bathroom floor. She clutched at her stomach and her golden locks curtained her face, she was going to be a mother again and the father was her ex-teacher.<p>

When she had gotten to the engagement party it was a fun and relaxed environment, she congratulated Brittany and Santana and sat down her gift on the table. She was getting some punch when a voice whispered in her ear, "mind if you pour me some too?" He made her jump and she turned around, handing him the red liquid she was sure Puck had spiked by now.

Will smiled his lop-sided grin and took a sip, "I'm shocked it's alcohol free." He said with a grin, "so, how've you been these past three years?"

"Good, busy with school, I'm pretty close to graduating." She told him and got herself some punch.  
>Will nodded, "that's great, what's your major?"<p>

"Photography."

"Wow! That must be fun." He threw an arm around her shoulder like it was completely natural and she didn't mind, walking with to the couch like it was nothing.

Nothing that had turned into something.

They chatted more, it was hard to separate them the entire party, not even when one Emma Pillsbury, now Emma Ryan came waddling through the door, Bryan Ryan in tow. Both Quinn and Will had said hi and Will even rubbed Emma's stomach and congratulated both of them on the baby which they now knew was a boy and that was it. No flirting with Emma, no staring daggers at Bryan. Nothing.

It had been because right after the New Directions had won Nationals and school broke for the summer, Will and Emma broke up on mutual terms, it wasn't but a week later either that Will had introduced Bryan Ryan to Emma, having only met him briefly before and the two hit it off. Now they had been married for a year and a half and a baby due in just two months.

Will on the other hand didn't date seriously; he went on dates here and there but nothing really special, no one really had any sort of spark with him. For a moment he thought maybe breaking up with Emma was the wrong choice but he soon realized they were those two puzzle pieces that you think would fit together but don't. By a hair.

And as for Quinn, she finally settled things with Shelby, letting her see Beth every other week for however much time she could and Quinn and Puck had ended things completely, realizing they kept forcing each other into thinking it would work because they created Beth, but it was just the opposite.

Now Quinn knew why, she and Will were those two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly, and didn't have to force each other to be together because she was now carrying his baby, sure the conception had been a night of reckless(but sober) passion, he barely let go of her while they slept and even made her breakfast. She sat in his lap and they took turns feeding each other. But, he had wanted to be a dad for a very long time. Why should she deny him that? She knew somewhat of how it must've felt to lose that baby that never existed. Now his baby was real, and it was inside Quinn Fabray's stomach.

Quinn slowly picked up her cell phone, her hand shaking, and dialed his number.

"Hello?" he answered in a cheery voice, "Quinn?" he asked again, "are you there?"

"Mr… Schuester… I mean Will… I… I… need to talk to you. Meet me at Breadstixs?"

"Yeah, sure." He said and hung up.

When Will arrived at Breadstixs he waited anxiously for a distressed Quinn to walk in the door. He tapped his foot and when he saw her blond hair he walked toward her meeting in the middle and he enveloped her in a hug he knew made her feel a little bit better.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked her as they sat across from each other at the table.

Quinn bit her lip and looked down, "I'm just gonna come right out and say it, I'm pregnant. It's yours. I understand if you want nothing to do with me or this baby but I thought as the father of this baby you had a right to know." She closed her eyes, scared of his reaction.

Will sat there, absorbing what she had just said. He was going to be a father. It was real this time. Will stood and moved to her side of the booth and sat down. He reached a hand up and stroked her cheek, "you're having my child." he kissed her forehead and held her close.

"You're not angry?" she asked, confused.

"Quinn, I'm gonna be a father. I would never be angry about that."He kissed the side of her head and stroked her long blond locks. "I like your hair long by the way." he said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"I want this baby so badly. I'm not making the same mistake I made with Beth. But, if it's what you want, you can have full custody of him of her. Just tell me when I can see him or her."

"We're doing this together." He kissed her forehead gently and stroked her cheek, "we're going to be a family."

it was the start of something. The start of something great.


End file.
